dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dancing with the Stars 24
The twenty-fourth season of Dancing with the Stars is set to premiere on March 20, 2017. The premiere celebrated the show's 400th episode. Development The promotional poster was released on February 10, 2017 and features Witney Carson and Valentin Chmerkovskiy. Cast On February 21, 2017, Maksim Chmerkovskiy and Peta Murgatroyd were announced to be the first two professionals returning this season. This marks the return of Murgatroyd following her taking off the twenty-third season due to her pregnancy. Within the following days, Lindsay Arnold, Sharna Burgess, Witney Carson, Valentin Chmerkovskiy, Sasha Farber, Gleb Savchenko, and Emma Slater were all confirmed to be returning as professional dancers. Also, Kym Johnson (last season in season 20) and Keo Motsepe (last season in season 22) were confirmed to be returning as professional dancers. Pros from the previous season not returning include Cheryl Burke, Allison Holker, Jenna Johnson and Derek Hough (due to scheduling conflicts with the Move tour). The full list of celebrities and pros was announced on March 1, 2017 on Good Morning America. Couples Scoring charts Average scoring chart Highest and lowest scoring performances Couples' highest and lowest scoring dances Weekly scores Individual judges scores in charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli. Week 1: First Dances *The couples danced the Cha-Cha-Cha, Quickstep, Salsa, Tango or Viennese Waltz. Week 2 *Foxtrot, jazz, jive, and paso doble are introduced. *Maksim Chmerkovskiy suffered an injury to his calf and didn't perform. Heather Morris danced with Alan Bersten instead. Week 3: Vegas Night *The couples danced one unlearned dance that paid tribute to the sights and sounds of Las Vegas. *Charleston and samba are introduced. *Maksim Chmerkovskiy had to sit out again this week, Heather Morris continued to dance with Alan Bersten. Week 4: Most Memorable Year Night *The couples danced one unlearned dance to celebrate the most memorable year of their lives. *Contemporary, rumba, and waltz are introduced. *Once again Heather Morris danced with Alan Bersten, due to Maksim Chmerkovskiy's calf injury. Week 5: Disney Week *The couples performed one unlearned dance to a song from a Disney film. *For the fourth consecutive (and final) week, Heather Morris danced with Alan Bersten on account of Maksim Chmerkovskiy's injury. Week 6: Boybands vs. Girlgroups Individual judges' scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, '''Nick Carter', Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli.'' *The couples danced one unlearned dance and a team dance to songs from some of the most popular boy bands and girl groups throughout history. *Argentine tango is introduced. *Maksim Chmerkovskiy returned to dance with Heather Morris after a four-week recovery period. Week 7: Movie Night Individual judges' scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, '''Mandy Moore', Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli.'' *Four-time Emmy nominee Mandy Moore served as guest judge this week. *This week featured a double elimination. *It also brought back the dance-off. *The couple with the highest score earned immunity and they sat out of the dance-off. Dance-offs *For each dance-off, the couple with the highest remaining score picked the opponent against whom they wanted to dance; the chosen opponent was allowed to pick the dance style (cha-cha-cha, jive or rumba). *The winner of each dance-off earned two points. The general public helped to determine the winner of each dance-off via the show's official website. Week 8: Trio Dances Individual judges' scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli. *For the first dance, the pros chose the song and dance style that they thought best-suited their celebrity partners. *For the second dance, the judges chose which troupe member would join each couple to perform in a special Trio Round. *Julianne Hough returned to the judges table after a two-week hiatus. Week 9: Semifinals *Each judge was paired with a couple, tasking them with a specific challenge for their dance, and the second being a style the couple has not danced to yet. *Cheryl Burke returned to the ballroom with a special performance from her tour, "Love on the Floor". *Calum Scott performed his poignant version of Robyn’s "Dancing on My Own". Week 10: Finals *Each couple danced a redemption dance chosen by the judges, as well as a freestyle. *No one was eliminated on Night 1. Night 1 Night 2 *Each couple performed a fusion dance which they had less than 24 hours to prepare. Trivia *This marks the first win for Emma Slater. Gallery Chris-Witney-Promo24.jpg|12th place: Chris & Witney Charo-Keo-Promo24.jpg|11th place: Charo & Keo MrT-Kym-Promo24.jpg|10th place: Mr. T & Kym Erika-Gleb-Promo24.jpg|9th place: Erika & Gleb Heather-MaksPromo24_1.jpg|8th place: Heather & Maks Nancy-Artem-Promo24.jpg|7th/6th place: Nancy & Artem Nick-Peta-Promo24.jpg|7th/6th place: Nick & Peta Bonner-Sharna-Promo24.jpg|5th place: Bonner & Sharna Simone-Sasha-Promo24.jpg|4th place: Simone & Sasha Normani-Val-Promo24.jpg|3rd place: Normani & Val David-Lindsay-Promo24_1.jpg|2nd place: David & Lindsay Rashad-Emma-Promo24.jpg|1st place: Rashad & Emma Category:Seasons